


Reunion

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Back to life

（一）  
阿瓦达索命咒的绿光还残留在詹姆的视野里，令人作呕的绿，而这是他最后看见的颜色，詹姆不无嘲讽地想。  
他死了。  
伟大的掠夺者，传奇的尖头叉子，倒在了没鼻子的老秃子面前。  
心脏痛苦地抽搐起来，他们一定是抓到了他，虫尾巴向来没有多勇敢，他早该想到的，他不仅害了家人，就连朋友也被他拖累，他真想给自己一拳——如果他还有手的话。  
忽然之间，像是开关被打开，他意识到他的双手确实是存在的，他缓慢地握紧拳头，发现它僵硬得像两块石头，他再尝试睁开眼睛，发现自己也还有眼睛。  
周围模糊一片，一开始他并不明白这是怎么一回事，后来他渐渐意识到——他没有眼镜。  
“该死。”詹姆低声骂了一句，被自己的声音吓了一跳，他开始怀疑自己是否真的已经死去——他太真实了。  
他四处摸索，感到地板上满是灰尘，然后，让他如释重负的是，他摸着了他的眼镜，他把它戴上，随即更大声的咒骂起来——眼镜上满是灰尘，它们落进了他的眼睛里，弄得他眼泪汪汪。  
恢复了视野，他的呼吸几乎停滞了。  
他正坐在自己家的废墟里。

詹姆踉踉跄跄地爬起来，不敢相信自己的眼睛，莉莉精心布置的家现在乱得不成样子，四处都是灰尘，碗碟摔在地上，已经碎了。莉莉养在客厅一角的花，只剩下一个长满枯草的花盆，透过窗，他能看到他们的花园，碎木片、砖瓦，掉落得四处都是。  
他的目光停留在一节木棍上，觉得自己的心跳停了半拍，但他并不明白——  
他疯狂地转过身，朝楼上奔去。  
“莉莉!”他声嘶力竭地尖叫，“哈利!”  
他跌跌撞撞地冲向哈利的小房间，推开门，便瘫倒在地。  
莉莉躺在地上，双目紧闭，哈利不见了，他婴儿床后的墙壁炸开了一个大洞，能看到远处连绵的群山。  
他呆呆的站在原地不敢动弹，似乎觉得这是一场梦，他若一动弹，梦便会成真。  
“詹姆。”耳边传来轻声的呼唤，他低下头，撞上了那对杏眼，盈满了泪水，他跌跌撞撞地走过去搂住他的妻子，她开始抽泣。  
“我试过了，我试过了，我求求他，我哀求他，我求他不要伤害哈利，他——”她再也说不下去，将脸深深埋进了手中，詹姆忽然发现自己已经泪流满面，他张开嘴，“莉莉——”  
他的嗓子仿佛被什么塞住了，几乎发不出声音，“这不是你的错——我——”  
这是他的错，他是父亲，他是那个理应承担起保护家人责任的人。  
哈利。  
他想起那个小男孩，总是被他的小把戏逗得咯咯直笑，他的小叉子，他的孩子……  
他紧紧搂住莉莉，她是他剩下的一切了——  
（二）  
小天狼星狠狠地把手里的骨头扔到了地上。  
又是老鼠!  
他成功越狱已经快有一周了，至今也没见着什么正常点的食物，他也不奢求什么培根鸡腿，有块面包就够好了。  
他想象着一只缺了手指的老鼠被他烤熟的样子，阴沉地笑了笑。  
明天他大概就能到戈德里克山谷，他想自己应该能设法弄到些面包，那有家挺大的酒馆。  
他依旧不确定自己是否有站在詹姆和莉莉墓前的勇气——在他去见哈利和杀掉那只耗子之前。  
是他的愚蠢提议导致了他们的死亡——他甚至没去照顾哈利。  
哈利，他真担心小叉子，他不知道莉莉的姐姐能否照顾好他，说真的，小天狼星并不喜欢那个长脖子脸色不善的女人，还有她那大象一样的丈夫。  
也只有为了哈利他才有些后悔自己当初的鲁莽之举。  
瞧瞧你，小天狼星，他讽刺地想，多么聪明。  
但是山谷更近一点，他还没弄到魔杖，没法幻影移形，他还得尽快赶去霍格沃茨抓那只耗子，他不能来来回回地跨过整个英格兰。  
（三）  
詹姆睁开眼睛，阳光透过墙上的大洞照在他的脸上，他本能地抬起一只手去遮挡，这弄醒了莉莉。  
她环顾四周，红肿的眼睛粘在空空荡荡的婴儿床上。  
“来吧，莉莉。”詹姆说，他把她拉起来，尽力不去看那张婴儿床，“我们得去找邓布利多。”  
他本能地觉得有什么地方不太对劲，但却说不上来，他搀扶着莉莉，打算先去拿他们的魔杖。  
“那是不是大脚板？”莉莉忽然说。  
他猛地回过头，恰好看见一条黑尾巴摇摇摆摆地钻进了他们的树篱。  
他们跌跌撞撞地冲向客厅，找他们刚刚死去孩子的教父。  
“大脚板!”詹姆喊道，哽咽了。  
（四）  
小天狼星靠近了詹姆和莉莉的家，他已经能看见那个熟悉的屋顶，心奇异地放松了，那也是他的家，他在回家。  
他绕过一小片树林，看见了他们的院子，荒芜极了，似乎十几年来一直都没有人来收拾过，他看见了自己送给哈利的一岁生日礼物——只剩下半个扫帚把，无力的躺在地上，已经快被荒草淹没了。  
他走过它，进到房子里。  
“大脚板!”  
小天狼星僵住了，他慢慢抬起头，眼睛正对上那个人，那张熟悉的脸，他呆呆地瞪着他，感到胃似乎一瞬间被抽空挤紧了。愤怒逐渐填满他的整个脑子，他扑过去，一心只想咬死那个无耻的该死的混蛋。  
（五）  
大脚板忽然扑向了詹姆，一副恨不得咬死他的样子，莉莉吃惊地张大了嘴，忘记了动弹。  
“该死的!大脚板!你他妈在抽什么风？”詹姆吃痛地躲开大脚板的攻击，生气地大声嚷嚷，“看清楚了!是我!詹姆波特!”  
大脚板没有冷静下来，反而显得更加愤怒，从喉咙底部发出低沉的咆哮，他几乎像一只真正的疯狗，他再次扑向詹姆，詹姆跳开来，他的头发缩回了头皮，背弯下去，耳朵伸长，长出了鹿角——一头牡鹿威风凛凛地站在那里，朝疯狗狠狠打了个响鼻。  
大脚板浑身紧绷的肌肉忽然松弛下来，莉莉不确定她是否在那双灰眼睛里看到了泪光在闪烁，一眨眼，黑狗变成了一个衣衫褴褛的男人，他压低了嗓子，问，“詹姆？”  
“是的。”詹姆变了回来，没好气地回答，“你究竟在发什么疯？”  
“我——”他说，声音小得几乎听不见，“我以为你是——你知道，食死徒。”他顿了顿，没从阴影里出来，“真的是你吗？詹姆？”  
“没有食死徒来过，”詹姆说，没有理睬他的问题，“大脚板。”他的声音在颤抖。  
“什么？”大脚板莫名其妙地问。  
“是伏地魔，伏地魔来了，他——”詹姆哽咽了，“他杀了哈利，他带走了他——我们得告诉邓布利多，我至少得——把哈利的身——”他说不下去了，莉莉感到雾气漫上了她的眼睛。  
大脚板显而易见的困惑极了，“你在说什——”  
“他一定是抓到了彼得——，也许他还活着，我们——”  
“等等，詹姆，等一下。”小天狼星举起一只手，总算从阴影里走了出来，莉莉倒抽了一口气，詹姆张大了嘴，瞪着他最好的朋友。  
他看起来突然老了不止十岁。  
“现在是什么时候？”他问。  
“什么？”詹姆还没回过神来。  
“现在是什么时候？哪一年？”他问。  
莉莉皱起了眉头，哪一年？  
“1981年，当然了，你问这干什么？”詹姆一头雾水地问。  
小天狼星望着他，缓缓地摇了摇头，“不——”  
“不——？”莉莉尖声问。  
小天狼星转过来望着她，“已经1993年了，莉莉。”  
“哈利已经13岁了。”


	2. Argument

（一）  
“这不好笑，听着，我没心情和你开玩笑。”詹姆说，“别犯傻。”  
这太荒谬了。  
1993年？说什么傻话？他心烦意乱地环顾四周，试图找出什么来反驳他，不料却发现了更多他之前没能注意的细节——墙角织满了蜘蛛网，某种藤蔓植物随着窗台爬进来，已经占据他们头顶上的大半个天花板。  
一切都昭示着时间的流逝。  
‘哈利13岁了。’  
理解击中了詹姆，莉莉似乎也明白了。  
“他还活着？”莉莉压低嗓子问，红肿的眼睛亮了起来，詹姆热切地望着小天狼星。  
后者局促不安地点点头。  
“他在哪？”莉莉高兴地问，四处张望，好像期待着哈利从小天狼星背后跳出来，“他和你在一起？你照顾他，对吗？”  
小天狼星躲开了她的眼睛。  
“你没有？”詹姆问，觉得难以置信，“你是教父!”  
“那他和莱姆斯待在一起？”莉莉问，此刻更关心哈利的去向。  
“呃——不。”  
“不——？”詹姆重复，不愿去想那是什么意思，“可我们没有别的亲人——”  
“嗯，事实上，你们有，”小天狼星说，他盯着窗户，没有看詹姆的眼睛。  
詹姆烦躁起来，“谁——”  
他的话被莉莉忽然发出的巨大抽气声打断了，“佩妮!”  
詹姆在茫然中想起，佩妮是莉莉的姐姐，十分厌恶魔法。  
（二）  
“你们把他送到那去了，”莉莉说，显得不敢相信，“你们把他送到那去了。”  
詹姆更加心烦意乱了，他不喜欢佩妮，更不喜欢她的丈夫，他通常不会把这表现出来，莉莉——他认为她完全是一厢情愿——依旧把她当做至亲。但哈利和她们在一起的想法让他不安极了。  
“所以佩妮有好好照顾他，对吗？小天？”莉莉问，还带着希望。  
“事实上。”听见大脚板的语调，詹姆的心狠狠沉了沉，“我不知道。”  
“你不知道？”詹姆问，声音比平常尖利许多，“你不知道？该死的你为什么会不知道？”他瞪着老朋友，气得发抖，“我他妈让你当教父，你应该去照顾他!万一我们——”他把那个词吞下去，“我以为你会好好照顾他!我们，我们相信你!可你该死的在做什么——”  
“哦闭嘴吧詹姆!”小天狼星咆哮道，“你知道什么？”  
“我知道什么？”詹姆反问，“我他妈什么都不知道!我和那个没鼻子的老东西决斗，以为自己死了一睁眼看见自家房子倒了儿子不见了现在还得听我老朋友说他什么都不知道!”他捏紧了拳头，感到莉莉拉住了他的手，“现在!告诉我到底发生了什么!”  
他们相互瞪着对方，彼此气得牙痒痒。  
过了仿佛一个世纪那么久，小天狼星移开了目光。  
“行吧，我现在是个在逃杀人犯，”他说，怒气冲天，“别问详情!”  
詹姆张口想要抗议，但小天狼星打断了他，“先去看哈利，成吗？”  
詹姆张着嘴，莉莉捏紧了他的手，几乎是疼痛的，去看哈利的渴望迅速压过了他脑子里剩下的怒火和疑惑，“好吧。”他气冲冲地说，“但你别想跑。”  
小天狼星恼火地耸耸肩作为回答，“你们有魔杖吗？”他粗声粗气地问。  
“有，”莉莉说，指了指被他们愚蠢地忘在沙发上的魔杖。  
“那我们大概不用走去了。”他说，詹姆决定暂时不去问他自己魔杖的去向。  
他们拾起魔杖，小天狼星绕过詹姆走过去抓住了莉莉的手，詹姆很响地哼了一声，抓住莉莉的另一只手，不理睬大脚板的幼稚行为。  
他们幻影移形了。  
（三）  
莱姆斯接到邓布利多通知说哈利离家出走的时候，正在从一次变形的后遗症里慢慢恢复过来。  
他连厨房里正慢慢烧着的晚饭都抛在了脑后，抓起魔杖冲了出去。  
他幻影移行到了邓布利多告诉他的地点，发现——让他惊讶的是——金斯莱.沙克尔正站在女贞路4号的门前，和一个海象一般，怒气冲冲的男人谈话。  
“我不知道那个小——”他咬牙切齿地说，这表情使他看起来更丑了，“——混蛋去了哪儿，他最好别回来让我看见他，否则我就拧断他的脖子。”男人——莱姆斯意识到他大概就是德思礼先生，脸涨成了猪肝色。  
和他很配，莱姆斯漫无边际地想。  
“可他毕竟是您的外甥，先生，我想你一定在担心——他。”德思礼先生当着沙克尔的面砰的甩上了门，“他至少明年夏天还会回来，您会去接他的，对吗？”沙克尔无可奈何地对着门大声喊道。  
他只收到了一句响亮的，“哼!”  
“谢谢您。”沙克尔说，把这当作了同意，他重重地叹了口气，回头恰好看见了莱姆斯。  
“你好？”他警惕地问，举起了魔杖，莱姆斯举起双手，让他看见自己手上没拿着魔杖，“莱姆斯卢平，詹姆波特的朋友，他傲罗训练的时候我们见过面。”他大声说，不确定金斯莱是否记得他，“邓布利多告诉我哈利跑出去了，我来找他。”  
金斯莱的脸色缓和了不少，似乎认出了他，“他姨妈姨夫不知道他去了哪儿，我想我们最好在这四周找找，他大概不会跑很远。”他朝他走过来，“我记得当时布莱克也和你们在一起？”  
莱姆斯点点头，为金斯莱的好记性感到惊讶。  
“那你知道——？”  
他再次点点头，感到熟悉的痛苦填满他的脑袋，金斯莱用他那宽厚的手掌沉默地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我想布莱克还没有来到这一带，太远了，而且他应该还没弄到魔杖。”他和他握了握手，“我们已经有几个人在找了，我们往这边找也许会更好。”他示意一边的街道，“分头行动，有事情就发射红色火花，看到他是绿色，行吗？”  
“没问题，”他说。  
莱姆斯沿着街道往下走，这还真是条整齐到怪异的街道——和掠夺者格格不入，他想，发现自己很难想象那个一岁就能骑着玩具扫帚横冲直撞的小男孩怎样在这里长大。  
他匆匆拐过一个街角，但并不难想象哈利的长相，绿眼睛，继承自莉莉的闪闪发光的绿眼睛，莱姆斯的心痛苦地抽搐了一下，除了眼睛以外，他肯定像极了詹姆，过去每一次莱姆斯见到小叉子都会为他和他父亲之间的相似而感到惊讶。  
他加快了脚步，祈祷哈利没有跑得太远，他觉得自己已经跑出了四五条街——希望哈利不会像詹姆一样，干脆骑着扫帚飞越半个英国。  
（四）  
西里斯感到自己的双脚又落在了坚实的地面上，他睁开眼，一排整齐的房子映入眼帘，整条街仿佛是用尺子比着修建的，僵硬到让他浑身不爽。他变成黑狗，想去找哈利，但有只手揪住了他的尾巴，他不满地叫了一声。  
“嘘——”莉莉把手指放在嘴唇上，眼睛盯着街道的另一端，“有什么人过来了。”  
是个男孩儿，瘦极了，他拖着一只箱子，走路飞快，像是在生闷气，哈，小天狼星想，一个离家出走的男孩。  
当那个男孩走过闪烁不停的路灯时，他发现他有一头四面八方胡乱支棱着的黑色乱发，戴着眼镜。  
他听见莉莉和詹姆同时倒吸了一口气。  
是哈利。  
小天狼星及时变回人的样子，一边一个扯住了那对父母，“不行，”他嘶嘶地说，“你们会吓到他。”  
“那是我儿子。”詹姆恶狠狠地说，“放开我。”  
“他可能以为你是食死徒，然后撒腿就跑。”小天狼星恶狠狠地怼回去。  
詹姆张大嘴，哑口无言，“那你说该怎么办？”  
“你们——”  
“我去接触，你们在这等着。”他说，“我来说明。”  
“哈。”詹姆嘲笑道，“被通缉的杀人犯从天而降。”  
小天狼星恼火地涨红了脸，“那也比死人强。”  
詹姆张嘴打算反驳。  
“闭嘴，你们两个，”莉莉厉声说，“他要走不见了。”  
他们慌忙扭过头，恰好看见哈利转过了街角，三个人一溜小跑，从树篱后面的狭缝中钻过，跟了上去，转过街角，他们高兴地看见哈利已经停了下来，箱子放在一旁，坐在路边，手托着下巴，不知道在想什么。  
詹姆向前走了一步，几乎是趴在树篱上，贪婪地盯着哈利。  
“他——嗷!”  
树篱没能撑住詹姆波特笨重的身躯，英勇就义了，小天狼星不无嘲讽地想。  
“他过来了!”莉莉低声惊叫，小天狼星慢了半拍才反应过来‘他’指的是谁，他顿时感到浑身僵硬。詹姆趴在地上，一动也不敢动，仿佛刚才那个冲着小天狼星恶狠狠地说放手的混球不是他一样。  
哈利举起了魔杖。  
（五）  
莱姆斯又拐过了一个街角。  
终于，他看见有个男孩顶着一头熟悉的乱发，坐在路边，旁边立着一只大箱子，箱子上还放着一只鸟笼，他松了一口气。  
但那也只是在他看见他身旁的那只黑狗之前——


	3. Chaos

（一）  
“昏昏倒地!”莱姆斯尖叫道，声音几乎不像是他自己的。  
哈利惊得跳了起来，红光擦着黑狗的头皮飞了过去，没入草丛中，几根狗毛慢悠悠地落到地上。  
“哈利!离开那条狗!过来!快!”他大吼，魔杖一刻也没离开那条黑狗——尽管他已经感到泪水冲上了眼眶。  
他恼火地发现，男孩还待在原地，“你在等什么？!快过来!”  
哈利没有照做，相反，他举起了魔杖，指向莱姆斯，熟悉的闪闪发光的绿眼睛盯着他，久违了的脸庞朝向他，“你是谁？”他警惕地问。  
莱姆斯张大了嘴，他应该预计到这一点的——他也只是个陌生人——他的大脑一瞬间一片空白，想不出任何话来让哈利信任他，离开小天狼星，任何话似乎都显得毫无可信度可言……  
“孩子，过来，离开那条狗，它很危险。”他尽可能柔声说，尽管直觉告诉他，这并不会奏效。  
“我不这么认为。”那男孩说，但他退了一步，离莱姆斯和狗都远了一点。  
“汪!”黑狗朝他激动地叫了一声，似乎想朝他走过来。  
“别过来!”莱姆斯咬牙说，感到有薄薄的雾气漫进了眼睛，他尽力使用最恶毒的口吻，“叛徒!”  
黑狗凝住了。  
莱姆斯狠狠眨了眨眼睛，“你怎么有脸，你怎么还敢，还敢来找哈利——你怎么还有胆量看着他!”最后一句他几乎是吼出来的，他感到愤怒——还有更多的悲伤。  
“为什么？”他忍不住问，这个问题困扰了他许久，“你到底为了什么？十年——十多年来，我一直在想，我试了几百万条理由，没有一个站得住脚——”他深吸了一口气，握紧魔杖，“给我一个理由，我不会犹豫。”  
黑狗——像他看过无数次的那样，毛皮蹿回了身体，嘴向后缩，耳朵耷拉下来，归到耳朵两侧——小天狼星布莱克站在黑狗原先在的地方。  
莱姆斯听见哈利巨大的抽气声，他瞥了他一眼，发现他并没有跑开的意思，只是又朝远离小天狼星的方向退了好几步。  
“莱姆斯。”  
“说。”他听见自己冷冷地说。  
小天狼星慢慢朝他走过来，莱姆斯偏了偏魔杖，一道红光擦着小天狼星的耳朵飞过去。  
“别过来!”他吼道，“你别以为——”  
“我没有背叛他们，我发誓，我绝没有背叛詹姆和莉莉——”他吼道，路灯昏暗的光下，能看见小天狼星布莱克原本柔顺的长发此刻纠乱成团，都不像他了。  
你没有相信，莱姆斯告诫自己，他的手在颤抖，你不会相信他的一人之言，即使再合理——  
“撒谎!”他稳了稳神，吼道，恼火发现自己的声音并没有刚才坚定，“你是保密人!”  
“我不是，莱姆斯，”莱姆斯听见他说，“我们换了，没告诉任何人，我以为那是个好主意，天衣无缝!所有人都会来找我——!”大脚板恳求地望着他，莱姆斯沉默着，“相信我，莱姆斯，我宁愿死——宁愿我死也不会让我的兄弟因为我而遇上危险——”  
“求你了——”  
“……”  
“谁？”他问，感到自己的喉咙干得仿佛着火了，“你们换了谁？谁是那个叛徒？”  
他已经有答案了。  
“彼得 佩迪鲁。”  
“证据？”他艰难地说。  
他注视着小天狼星从破破烂烂的口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的报纸，还没等他展开，莱姆斯把魔杖指向它。  
“报纸飞来。”  
报纸嗖地一声从大脚板的手里滑脱，窜到莱姆斯手里，他没有放下魔杖，只是快速瞥了一眼报纸，他困惑地发现那上面只有韦斯莱一家中奖的大幅报道，“——什么？”他抬头问他。  
“第一排最左边，那个男孩的肩上。”大脚板轻声说。  
那是一只老鼠，缺了一只爪子——如此熟悉。  
“虫尾巴。”他说。  
大脚板无声地点了点头。  
（二）  
哈利的脑袋此刻困惑极了，无数个问题像烟火一样在他的脑子里炸开。  
那位头发花白的男巫忽然出现，大喊大叫着让他离开几分钟前十分温顺地陪着他的大狗，还叫出了他的名字，不一会儿，大狗变成了一个人——哈利能认出来他是麻瓜新闻上那个通缉犯，但是，巫师（他十分肯定他是）怎么会出现在麻瓜的新闻上呢？  
随后他们开始相互大喊大叫，他肯定听见他们提到了他父母，他似乎还听到了背叛、保密人，彼得佩迪鲁之类的词汇，这都快把他的脑子搅糊涂了。  
他隐隐约约有些猜测，却像是身处迷雾，怎么也理不清，他张大嘴，看着莱姆斯卢平——他现在认出他来了，这位卢平常常和他父母以及一个英俊的男人一起出现在海格给他的照片上，他老了不少，哈利得说。  
他们似乎达成了某种共识，卢平放下了他的魔杖，慢慢靠近了布莱克。  
哈利不确定自己是否要逃跑，一方面，他的理智告诉他，布莱克很危险，他可能需要尽快离开，但另一方面，向莱姆斯卢平询问有关他父母事情的渴望，让他舍不得离开。  
他再次张大了嘴，看见刚刚还相互怒目而视的两人拥抱在了一起。  
好极了，哈利想，跑也来不及了。  
他们一齐转过身来面对他，哈利举起了魔杖，绝望地回想自己是否学过什么可以用得上的咒语。  
“哈利。”布莱克嘶哑地说，向他走近了一步。  
“别过来，”他警告他，并没有表现出来的那么有底气，不过，令他松了一口气的是，布莱克真的停下了。  
“听着，孩子。”卢平开口了，“我们是你父母的朋友，相信我们，我们没有恶意。”  
“他杀过人。”哈利点点布莱克，卢平不说，他并不打算信任这个看起来就不怎么正常的巫师，“麻瓜的新闻里有他。”  
布莱克张开嘴，似乎打算解释，他被卢平打了一巴掌，又闭上了，“他是被冤枉的——”  
“你刚刚还在指责他。”哈利轻轻地说，“我听见了，我听见关于我父母的事？”把话说出来让他的思路变得清晰了，“他是伏地魔的手下，是不是？”  
卢平摇着头，“不，哈利——”  
但是哈利并不在听他说的话。  
“你刚刚说，他出卖了我父母。是他害死了他们？是不是？”怒气开始从他的胃里翻滚出来，谨慎和理智被他丢到了九霄云外，“是不是？”  
“他——”  
“是我，是我害了他们，害了你，是我的错。”布莱克说，“但事情不是——”  
“什么？”他轻轻说，布莱克梗住了，“不是什么？”他咆哮道，魔杖尖蹦出几个红色的火星。  
旁边的树丛发出一声巨大的哗啦声，哈利转过身，感到全身上下的血液都瞬间被冻住了。  
莉莉波特正朝他奔来。  
（三）  
刺激的夜晚，莱姆斯后来想。  
他远比自己所想的还要不坚定，轻易接受了小天狼星的说词，但总归的，相信小彼得背叛远比小天狼星容易，尽管同样心痛。  
何况，如果他相信了小天狼星，似乎，似乎莱姆斯卢平在这个世间就又有了同伴。  
诱惑太大了。  
哈利远比他想象的要瘦，要警觉，他的直觉和他思维的跳跃，令他瞠目结舌，他靠他们吵架的只言片语，就猜出了大致的真相。还有他的脾气，像是几个莉莉放在一起，被詹姆的粪蛋引爆，效果惊人。  
莉莉的出现把大脚板以外的人吓得不轻。  
“哈利。”莉莉说，喘着粗气，她背对着莱姆斯。  
尽管震惊又困惑，莱姆斯忍不住注意到她的手在颤抖，就像她的声音。他转过脸去看大脚板，想交换震惊的视线，却发现他脸上并无震惊，而是困惑地瞥向了莉莉刚刚冒出来的树丛，就在莱姆斯顺着他的视线望去的那一刻，哗啦一声，又一个人钻了出来。  
是詹姆。  
活生生的詹姆。  
他伸出手去掐大脚板，大脚板痛得一跳。  
“你干什么？!”他压低嗓子问。  
“我是在做梦吗？”  
“太棒去让人相信，对吧？”小天狼星说，“不过梅林在上，是真的，我还刚和他打了一架。”  
“你什么？”  
“嘘，哈利。”  
哈利的脸上无数种感情在闪动，震惊，高兴，怀疑，愤怒，悲伤，最后，变成了空白。  
“所以，这是一场梦，对吧。”哈利说，并不对着任何人，“我吹胀了那个老妖婆，跑出来，在大街上遇到一只会变成杀人犯的狗，还有自称我父母的老朋友的人，接着我失去了十二年的父母，突然从树丛里冒了出来，”他干巴巴地说，“戏剧感很强，令人印象深刻。”  
“哈——”詹姆张嘴。  
“现在，”他提高了嗓门，盖过詹姆，“我应该要醒了。”  
莱姆斯瞠目结舌，一半为哈利的突然崩溃，一半为此刻的怪异情景。  
街上死一样的沉默，偶尔从远处传来几声狗叫，哈利闭紧了眼睛，拒绝看任何人。  
莱姆斯看见詹姆的嘴一张一合，却没发出任何声音。  
“卢平!”有声音在大喊，“你发现什么了吗？”  
是金斯莱。  
恐惧在莱姆斯的胃里翻滚，他们绝对不能被发现，不能是和死人以及杀人犯一起。  
“没有!”他喊道，努力压制着声音里的惊慌，“没有发现他!”  
他回过头去看哈利，希望他不要喊出声，而那，莱姆斯从他脸上看出，正是哈利想做的。  
“你在哪？”莱姆斯的胃冻住了，金斯莱的声音近在耳边。  
莉莉恳求地望着哈利，“哈利。”她叫道。  
哈利盯着她的绿眼睛，脸上是显而易见的矛盾和犹豫，他沉默良久，莱姆斯觉得，自己已经听见了金斯莱的脚步声。  
忽然，哈利伸出手，抓过自己的箱子，扯开它，抽出一件银色织物——很熟悉。  
他抖开隐形衣，看向他的父母。  
詹姆和莉莉迅速会意，钻进隐形衣，大脚板变成了一条狗。  
金斯莱的脸出现在街角，“到处都找不到他，”他忧心忡忡地说，“福吉快急疯了。”  
“他不会有事的。”莱姆斯安慰道，感到自己的心脏还在砰砰狂跳，“或许他骑扫帚去朋友家了，韦斯莱一家，对吧？他父亲十几岁的时候干过这档子事儿。”  
“希望如此，”金斯莱说，仍然眉头紧皱，“会派人去亚瑟家看看——你哪来的狗？”  
“什么——？哦!”莱姆斯说，吓了一跳，“不是我的狗，可能是流浪——哎呦!”大脚板咬了他一口，“不太友好——听着，我们接着找好吗？我再去找邓布利多问问，看看他会不会有什么新线索。”  
金斯莱看了他一眼，莱姆斯心里一沉，但金斯莱只是说，“好吧。”然后转身离开了。  
莱姆斯长出了一口气。  
“哦!”金斯莱又折了回来，大脚板浑身的毛都竖了起来，像只猫，“如果有什么消息，一定要通知傲罗。”  
“当然。”莱姆斯说，在心里祈祷他不要再回来。  
金斯莱消失了。  
他们在原地站了足足十几秒，才总算放松下来。  
“我没有骑扫帚离家出走!”詹姆抗议道，哈利沉默着收起隐形衣，莱姆斯注意到詹姆不停用眼睛余光瞄着他。  
“但你骑着扫帚飞越半个英国，冲到小天狼星家把他抢了出来。”莱姆斯配合着，希望哈利可以笑一下。  
“哦，这是真的。”詹姆尽可能轻松的说，然而他的表情出卖了他，他满脸沮丧。  
“邓布利多把隐形衣给你的，对吗？哈利？”莉莉笑着说，她的手依旧在颤抖，尽管她把它们攥成了拳头。  
哈利——让他们大为惊喜地，点了点头。  
“什么是傲罗？”哈利问，声音小得仿佛是在自言自语，他没有看他们，只是盯着自己的脚。  
“他们打击黑巫师，”詹姆很快地说，“就像麻瓜的——”  
“警察。”莉莉说。  
“对，金察。”  
他们所有人都眼巴巴的盯着哈利，希望他再说点什么，但他没有，只是烦躁地揉着隐形衣   
莉莉恳求似的抬起眼，轮着看他们每个人。  
“你冷吗？哈利？”莉莉最后说，她脸红了，显然在八月初的晚上，这个问题并不大合适。  
哈利摇了摇头。  
莱姆斯发现，尽管只是一点点，但莉莉往往能得到回应。  
（四）  
哈利不知道要怎么办，这些原本只存在于照片中的人，忽然一个接一个活生生地出现在他眼前，很难接受，很难相信——他宁愿相信邓布利多在大街上和多比跳探戈。  
至少一开始是的——  
但，当他们，当——莉莉，还有詹姆说话的时候，他感到温暖，很熟悉——有些像韦斯莱家常有的那种气氛——这让他感到真实，荒谬的真实。  
他们围着他，他没有说话，害怕自己一张嘴，在眼睛里打转的泪水就落下来了。  
任凭沉默蔓延。  
他忽然想起自己11岁时在厄里斯魔镜里看见的莉莉——她在笑，同时也在哭泣——这让他忽然不安起来。  
他稍稍抬起头，瞥了她一眼，再也离不开目光。  
她比他熟悉的照片中的样子看起来略微年长一些，留着红色的长发，绿眼睛闪闪发亮，非常美丽。她并不在哭，但整个眼睛几乎都是肿的，发红，似乎来之前哭过很长时间。  
她小心翼翼的接住他的目光，温柔地笑了。  
随后她瞪大了眼睛，盯着他的脸庞。  
哈利感到困惑，他抬起手，摸上自己的脸庞，发现自己不知什么时候已经泪流满面。他躲开了她的视线，用手拼命擦着脸，却感到一个温暖的怀抱。  
生平第一次，在他的记忆里，母亲拥抱了他，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，后背。背后，父亲坚实的手臂环住了他们。  
哈利波特，巫师界的救世主，大难不死的男孩，这一天，头一回觉得自己像个孩子。


	4. Parents

（一）  
“哦，老天。”莉莉说，慈爱地望着哈利，“我们得把你养胖点儿。”  
这让哈利立刻想到了韦斯莱夫人，他忍不住笑了。  
“我不是做梦，对吧？”  
“关于这个，”小天狼星说，“我个人认为不是，”他脸上挂着巨大的笑容，这令他看起来有些英俊了，“你爸爸刚才咬了我，还怪疼的。”  
詹姆伸手给了他后脑勺一巴掌。  
“胡说八道，”他说，“别听他的。”  
他也在笑。  
“但是——”哈利说，看着小天狼星，“你为什么——”  
“那是个好长的故事了，小叉子，你介意我们一起去吃点什么再慢慢聊吗？”小天狼星轻松地说，眨眨眼睛，“我饿坏了。”  
卢平——莱姆斯咳了一下，像是在笑，“老天，”他说，“别这样，大脚板，别这样眨眼睛。”  
“什么？”  
“你丑的不行。”詹姆诚实地说。  
莉莉哈哈大笑。  
哈利咧开嘴，“好吧——小叉子是什么？”  
（二）  
“莉莉，”小天狼星说，“你是我见过的会做饭的最漂亮的姑娘，漂亮姑娘里最会做饭的。”他瘫在椅子里，一脸满足地摸着自己圆滚滚的肚皮。  
她忍不住笑了，但在努力绷住脸，“油嘴滑舌，”她说，“阿兹卡班也堵不住你的嘴。”  
“提醒你，这个会做饭的漂亮姑娘是我老婆，大脚板，我要和你决斗。”詹姆瘫在另一把椅子上懒洋洋地说，哈利就坐在他旁边，新奇又开心地看着他父亲和教父斗嘴。  
“哈。”小天狼星笑了一声，晃着手，“打算刷新你的失败记录？”  
“拉倒吧，大脚板，我可以三招干掉你。”他抽出他的魔杖，小天狼星警觉地坐起来。  
“别紧张，”他说，“没有真的要和你决斗，”他点了点小天狼星的手肘，念道，“愈合如初。”  
“哦!”小天狼星露出恍然大悟的表情，“我都忘了，多谢，哥们儿。”  
“你最好去洗个澡，”莱姆斯温和地建议道，“邓布利多还有一会儿才到。”  
“好主意，”他说，从莱姆斯（莱姆斯翻了个白眼）的衣柜里扒出一件袍子，冲出了房间。  
“他从来就不知道什么叫客气，是吗？”莱姆斯转过头问詹姆，脸上混杂着无奈和好笑。  
“我不确定他是否认识这个词。”  
哈利噗地笑出了声。  
说真的，他这一晚上哈哈大笑的次数比他在德思礼家十年加起来的都多，他的父母，和他想象的——或许该说是截然不同。他从没见过比詹姆和小天狼星更有趣的人——也许双胞胎能和他们一比。  
他们是男女学生会主席，他一直以为他们应该是像珀西那样严肃而优秀的人。  
莉莉不说，詹姆，他浑身上下从头发丝到性格，都不和严肃这个词儿沾边。  
这时话题转向了魁地奇，“哈利，”詹姆问他，“告诉我你在球队？”  
哈利点点头，詹姆快活地吹了一声口哨：“棒极了，儿子，什么位置？”  
“找球手。”  
“那可是个技术活。”莉莉说，抚摸着哈利的头发。  
“他一场都没输过，”莱姆斯说，求证似的望向哈利，“呃，邓布利多告诉我的，对吧？哈利？”  
哈利咧嘴笑了，詹姆看起来好像梦想成真了一样，“哇哦，”他说，好像找不到语言了。  
“我一年级进队的，”他看着詹姆的脸，几乎要笑出来了，“还没输过——”  
“一年级!”詹姆说，晕晕乎乎的，仿佛被什么给砸了，“听到了没!”他吼道，“那是我儿子!”  
“你应该问问他的那些有趣的小冒险，詹姆。”邓布利多不知什么时候进来了，有趣地看着这位骄傲的父亲，“你会几天几夜合不上嘴的。”他朝哈利微笑，“你有个了不起的儿子。”  
哈利感觉自己脸红了。  
“我会记得的，”詹姆愉快地说，把哈利揽到怀里。  
“保险起见，”邓布利多说，依然微笑着，“我得再确认一遍，我对你说的最后一句话是什么？詹姆？”  
“我下周六再来？”  
邓布利多快活地眨眨眼，“完全正确，”他给自己找了一把扶手椅，“欢迎回来，莉莉，詹姆，米勒娃会高兴坏的——梅林保佑她。”  
詹姆和莉莉一同微笑着。  
“不过，”邓布利多转向哈利，变得稍稍严肃，“你不应该就这么跑出来，哈利，你可把大家都急坏了，嗯？”  
哈利脸红了，但令他松了一口气的是，邓布利多那半月形镜片下的眼睛仍然闪烁着愉快的光芒。  
“所以，”他说，“你把你所有的东西都带上了？”  
哈利点点头，有点摸不着头脑。  
邓布利多脸上带着狡黠的笑容，“我意识到你似乎还没有想到——你和父母住在一起要更好，当然，得等我们安排好一切。”  
哈利胸口仿佛有一只快乐的气球，越吹越大，最后砰的一声，绽成了烟花。  
他没想起来这个。  
他简直按不住脸上的笑容，仿佛有谁给他施了一个快乐咒，他简直停不下来的感到高兴，甚至有种跳起来手舞足蹈的冲动。  
“这可能会有点久，你知道，通常不会有明明已经死去的人重新出现——但也不会太久。”  
“没问题，”他兴高采烈地说，“等多久都可以。”

补充：我觉得吧，一二年级的时候，哈利，对斯内普就是，‘一个爱找茬特别讨厌他但是也没多坏的老师’


	5. Prongsie 小叉子

对角巷  
1.  
“可惜——”詹姆说，拨弄着他那不怎么适应的络腮胡——他们都做了伪装，“那家恶作剧商店可以说是绝妙，倒闭简直太可惜了，哈利，它要是在的话能帮你——”  
“什么也帮不上。”莉莉斩钉截铁地说，她把头发变成了黑色，稍稍修改了五官，“看在梅林的份上，放弃你们的捣蛋计划。你三十四了詹姆，不是十四岁。”  
“恶作剧不分年龄，莉莉，宝贝儿，”詹姆笑嘻嘻地说，“而且是二十一，不是三十四。”  
“我知道，我就是想把你往老了说，何况这也没什么问题。”  
“莉莉——”  
“放着他们去吵，”小天狼星贴着哈利的耳朵说，他扮成了一个三十岁左右身材魁梧的男巫，“给你个建议，当你爸爸妈妈为了各种鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵吵嚷嚷的时候，站你教父这边。”  
哈利笑出了声。  
“而当你教父和你爸爸为了更加莫名奇妙的事情吵架的时候，谁也别理。”莱姆斯补充道，他是除哈利外唯一没有伪装的，“相信我，他们俩麻烦死了。”  
“你们也会吵架？”  
“通常我管这叫学术讨论。”詹姆伸过头来说，“说起来，斯拉格霍恩还在教书吗？他当年可被我们捉弄得挺惨——不过莉莉挺喜欢他，对吧，莉兹？”  
莉莉含糊地应了一下，把自己刚买的饮料分给大家。  
“他教什么的？”  
“那他估计就不在了——教魔药。”  
哈利摇摇头，“现在教魔药的是斯内普。”  
“噗——”大脚板把嘴里的饮料喷了出来，詹姆咳得快背过气去了，弄得行人纷纷侧目，“哪个斯内普？”  
哈利不解地看着两人，“西弗勒斯.斯内普——还有哪个斯内普吗？”  
“鼻，鼻涕精？”小天狼星颤巍巍地问，“那个鼻涕精？”  
莉莉对他的用词皱了下眉。  
“他不是食死徒吗？”詹姆问，忽然显得严肃了，有些恼火，“邓布利多雇了个食死徒？”  
“食死徒？”  
“嗯，你没听过？就是伏地魔的追随者。”  
哈利摇摇头，“我不知道。”他犹豫着说，“但是他确实挺爱找我茬的——”  
詹姆响亮地哼了一声。  
2.  
他们走进了丽痕书店，经理两步三步走上前来。  
“霍格沃茨的？”他唐突地问，“来买课本。”  
“是的，”莉莉说，低头看着哈利的书单，“我们需要——”  
“闪开，”经理拨开他们，不耐烦地说，把站在门口的大脚板搡到一边。他戴上一副很厚的手套，操起一根布满结疤的大拐杖，朝关着《妖怪们的妖怪书》的笼子走去。  
“等等!”哈利赶紧说，他听见詹姆和小天狼星压抑着的笑声，“我已经有那本书了。”  
“是吗？”经理顿时露出如释重负的表情，“谢天谢地，今天上午我已经被咬了五次——”  
“难搞的书，嗯？”詹姆脸上还带着笑，弯下腰仔细打量里面正咆哮厮打的妖怪书们，“哦——”  
两本妖怪书揪住第三本，把它扯成了两半。  
经理发出一声哀嚎，把木棍捅进笼子，分开那些书，一边大声抱怨着。  
莉莉摇摇头，拉着哈利去找别的课本了。  
3.  
“我想知道今年我们的黑魔法防御术老师是谁。”哈利说，他们在破斧酒吧享用午餐，他翻着手里的课本，对里面奇奇怪怪的黑暗生物皱眉，“我们每年都换——”  
他没有注意到莱姆斯露出了古怪的表情。  
“哦，”詹姆懒洋洋地说，他伸手抽走了哈利的课本，“吃饭的时候不要看些奇奇怪怪的东西，我们那时候就在换了——都说这个位置被诅咒了，对吧？月亮脸？”  
“是啊，希望我这次能幸免于难。”  
“嗯，祝你好运。”詹姆答道，过了半响，他才反应过来，“什么？”  
莱姆斯耸耸肩，“就像你想的那样。”  
哈利看起来就像圣诞节提前到来了，“哇哦，”他说，“你一定很棒。”  
“和洛哈特比的话，”莱姆斯说，“我想我还不错。”  
“嘿月亮脸——”  
“闭嘴吧，大脚板，”莱姆斯说，他镇定地喝了一口黄油啤酒，“别提什么扮成狗和我一起去霍格沃茨的话，你忙着呢。”  
“可我还什么都没说——”  
“你一张嘴我就知道你的狗脑子里都在想些什么。”  
“嘿但你想想，月亮脸，”詹姆兴高采烈地说，“教授!你能做多少有趣的事情。”  
“而且不会被扣分。”  
“对，而且不会被扣分。”  
“他会把分一个不少地在哈利头上扣回来的，你们清醒点。”莱姆斯说，知道他们所谓有趣的事情大多数都要落到谁头上。  
哈利打了个寒颤，“我不喜欢这种说法。”  
莉莉摇摇头，对丈夫和大脚板的话嗤之以鼻。  
“恭喜你，莱姆斯。”她说。  
莱姆斯朝她微笑了。  
4.  
“哈利!来看看这个!”小天狼星欣喜若狂地在魁地奇精品店橱窗前大喊，“真漂亮。”  
哈利凑过去，挤到他爸爸和教父之间，看见一把漂亮极了的扫帚。  
“喔哦!”他惊叹。  
“我要买它，”小天狼星宣布，一只手搭在哈利的背上，“我还没给你买十三岁生日礼物呢——我欠你十二年的份。”  
“嘿!你抢了我的主意!”詹姆抗议说。  
“先到先得，尖头叉子。”  
“但是，”哈利结结巴巴地说，“我有一把扫帚了，它挺好的，你不必——它一定很贵。”  
“别给你教父省钱，”小天狼星犬吠似的大笑着说，“我最不缺的就是这个，你开心我就开心了，可怜可怜你的教父，十二年都没怎么开心过。”  
“但是小天——”莉莉说。  
“不听，”大脚板笑嘻嘻地说，“你知道我不会听的，莉兹。”  
5.  
哈利从未想过和家人一起逛街是这样的。  
尽管莱姆斯并不介意他们住在他家，詹姆和莉莉（还有他）还是计划搬到波特家的老宅去住，所以今天，他们也在为搬家做准备。  
詹姆莉莉和小天狼星置备了不少东西，有些必要，有些不必要。  
比如哈利就不觉得他们需要把整个糖果店搬回家。  
他是个十三岁的男孩子，哈利觉得自己有必要提醒这三个人，不是三岁。  
他也不需要一大堆袍子等等各种各样的衣服，他确实需要买点新衣服，但是不需要莉莉抱着的那么多。  
不，他也不想养猫。  
他不得不不断阻止四处张望的那三个人——偶尔莱姆斯也掺合进来，去买一些奇奇怪怪的玩意。  
真累啊，他笑着想。  
6.  
“哈利!”  
他们在大街上闲逛的时候，有人忽然在背后喊哈利的名字。  
他转过头，看见罗恩和赫敏坐在冰淇淋店外朝他招手。  
“罗恩!赫敏!”他激动地喊，“我以为你们都得下周回英国呢。”  
“原本是这么打算的——但是我觉得斑斑水土不服快不行了，就回来了。”罗恩说，哈利感到身后四个人的气氛一下就变了。  
“斑斑呢？”他忙不迭地问，生怕小天狼星下一秒就扑上去折腾罗恩了。  
“我把它暂时放在神奇动物商店了，拜托他们看看它。” 罗恩回答。  
小天狼星面色阴沉转头就走，被詹姆和莱姆斯拉住了，赫敏好奇地望着他们。  
“他们是？”她问。  
“呃，”哈利并不想说谎，他们也迟早要知道的，“我告诉你们，但是你们别抓狂，好吗？冷静一点。”  
“我冷静着呢，哈利，”罗恩咧开嘴，“你说吧，还有什么场面我们没见过。”  
哈利摇摇头，这个场面他不觉得罗恩会见过，他眼角余光看见莉莉施了个什么魔法，向他比了个OK的手势。  
“好吧，”他说，觉得自己颇有毅然决然的架势，“介绍一下，这是莉莉，这是詹姆，这是小天狼星，小天狼星布莱克，这边是莱姆斯，莱姆斯卢平教授。”  
他眼见着罗恩的笑容凝固在嘴角，赫敏的眉毛越扬越高，两个人仿佛雕塑一样静止了。  
“嘿，”他说，挠挠头，“你们还好吗？我告诉你们要冷静了。”  
“哈利，”赫敏的眉毛依旧没降下来，她眼里带着怜悯，绝对误解了什么，“你知道——”  
“我知道我知道，”哈利说，感到头疼，“死去的人一般是不会复活的，邓布利多教授也很困惑，但是，拜托了，相信我。”  
罗恩摇着头，像个拨浪鼓，“哈，哈利，”他舌头打结，“你——”  
“我发誓，邓布利多教授已经来看过他们了。”他感到抓狂。  
他转过头看莉莉和詹姆，指望他们说句话。  
“嗯，”詹姆不自在地说，“你们好。”  
莉莉尴尬地向他们笑了一下。  
罗恩和赫敏瞪着他们。  
沉默良久。  
“你确定？”赫敏最后问。  
他点点头。  
他们深吸了一口气。  
“哦。”罗恩说，“嗯，嗯，你好，波特先生，波特夫人。”  
“叫我们詹姆和莉莉就好了，”莉莉温和地说，“波特先生和夫人听起来像詹姆的父母。”  
罗恩点头，盯着他们俩，看起来说不出话来，过了一会，他说，“等等，我刚刚好像好像还听见什么不得了的东西。”  
“什么？”哈利明知故问。  
“我好像听见，小天狼星布莱克？”  
哈利点点头，看着罗恩的表情有点想笑，“怎么了？”  
Chapter 5 对角巷（下）  
7.  
哈利费了半天口舌给他们讲了事情的来龙去脉后，罗恩被谁给石化般完全呆在原地，张着嘴，像只受到惊吓的金鱼。  
赫敏则相反。  
“哦——”赫敏说，她绽开一个笑容，笑意顺着脸庞逐渐扩大，每根头发丝仿佛都在微笑。有时她笑起来多多少少会刻意藏住自己的门牙，然而这时她完全把门牙抛在了脑后。  
“哦，”她止不住地发出叹息声，张开双臂好像想狠狠地拥抱他，但最终没有，“我太为你高兴了，哈利。”她说。  
“我真的，哦——我的天。”  
他有些吃惊于赫敏的激动，但也不觉得奇怪，他抿着嘴，忍不住地微笑。  
越过赫敏的头顶，他看见罗恩回过神来，看着他和赫敏，脸上洋溢着快乐，笑得眼睛眯在了一起。  
“伙计，”他开口，却顿住了，似乎一下子不知道自己该说什么。  
哈利朝他微笑，明白他想说的。  
8.  
彼得 佩迪鲁一个人躺在软垫上，任凭那人的手摆弄他，给他做所谓的身体检查。  
自己有没有病，虫尾巴再清楚不过了。  
他只是太过害怕。  
在韦斯莱家悠哉悠哉的生活使他长了不少肉，但这一个月内，他迅速消瘦下来。  
他不想死，更不想被曾经的朋友杀死，就算说到底还是他自己害得他们分崩离析，四散天涯。  
霍格沃茨的那段时光是他的白月光，是他被黑暗侵蚀已然混沌的内心留存的最后一丝光明。  
尖头叉子，大脚板，月亮脸，虫尾巴  
骄傲而纯粹。  
虫尾巴不敢见他，他害怕死亡，害怕再遇上那双充满憎恨的眼睛。  
他知道的，掠夺者里莱姆斯詹姆和小天狼星三人间要更亲密，一点点，但是更亲密。那个时候他偶尔会沮丧，在闪闪夺目的那三人间他丝毫不值一提，他是被带着的那一个，有时会被人笑做是三人组的跟屁虫。  
但那不是他们的错，没有人比他们对他更好——即使有时候开的玩笑让他会有些难过。  
就算是在给伏地魔传书的那一段时间，他也没想过害他们，。  
他只是太过害怕死亡，他没打算害他们，只是不觉得他们会赢，输下战争的时候，有他在他说不定也能从神秘人手里护他们一次。  
说出地址时神秘人告诉他说，他不会杀害詹姆和莉莉——他没想过他会反悔。  
他不知道自己怎么会做出这样的事情。  
他没想过陷害小天狼星的，他发誓，他只是，不由自主地想要保护自己，他不是故意的。  
他真的不想害他们。  
“那个，我想接斑斑回去了。”他听见罗恩的声音，睁开眼，发现他神色莫名，他心里没来由的一颤。  
“可我还没给他检查完。”  
“没关系，”罗恩固执说，“我朋友说他有个挺好的药。”  
店员古怪地看了罗恩，他不自然地朝他笑笑。  
虫尾巴想了一会，害怕他会不会给他喂点奇奇怪怪的东西——他并没有想到是什么在等待着他。  
罗恩接过他的时候，手攥得格外紧，像钳子，几乎要勒得他窒息，他想咬他以示警告，却古怪地动弹不得。  
他感到罗恩的手心满是汗，还在微微颤抖。  
彼得感到自己的心脏狠狠一沉，像是被铁锤猛击，有了某种预感。  
罗恩脚步匆匆，七拐八拐进了一条空空荡荡的昏暗巷子，虫尾巴抬眼看罗恩，他不再掩饰表情，脸上明明白白地写着厌恶和恶心。  
巷子的那一边站着几个人，很容易辨认出那是两个孩子同四个成人，有个人被紧紧按住，他们的轮廓姿态很熟悉——熟悉得让他胆寒。  
罗恩加快了脚步，带着他走向死亡。  
“中午好。”詹姆波特说，“我的老朋友。”  
他脸上没有他熟悉的那种阳光真诚的笑容，一片空白，看不出心情。  
小天狼星脸上写着清清楚楚的憎恨，他被莱姆斯束缚着，因此还未扑上来撕碎他，看到他莱姆斯还保存着完全的理智，但脸上是一模一样的憎恨。  
莉莉搂着哈利，不去看他。  
蓝光刺痛了彼得佩迪鲁的双眼，即使定身魔咒已经解除，全然的震惊使他被迫恢复原身时也没有作出一丝挣扎。  
他只是瞪着詹姆的脸，嘴唇发抖，浑身像是被抽走了力气。  
他想好了万一遇到小天狼星或是莱姆斯时的说词，模拟过逃跑方式，然而他从未预料到他——  
那个像火一样温暖纯粹却又像火一样灼人的詹姆。  
彼得的指尖都因为复杂而强烈的情感而麻木，他无法逃离。  
他看着詹姆，像一件被刻坏了的雕塑。  
詹姆就站在那里，没有抽出他的魔杖，只是看着他。  
彼得莫名从他毫无表情的脸上感到一丝悲伤，和愤怒搅在一起，若隐若无。有一瞬间他几乎觉得詹姆就要开口问他些什么，但是没有。  
他麻木地感到小天狼星的拳头砸到他的脸上，使他重重飞出了一段距离，任凭莉莉魔杖喷出的绳索将他捆绑。  
恍惚中，虫尾巴听见一个声音。  
你真的相信他吗？  
你真的相信伏地魔不会伤害他们吗？


	6. Home

詹莉复活梗  
还是那句话，写掠夺者使我快乐  
补充：  
詹姆应该很想弄德思礼，但是为了莉莉他不会  
波特庄园有关纯脑补

1.  
哈利本以为他祖父母的老房子大概早就落满了灰尘，因为没有人打扫而杂草遍布，阴森可怖，说不定还有老鼠。  
大脚板听了以后笑得直打跌，被闻声而来的詹姆一巴掌拍进他的早饭里。  
“你说的那八成是我老家。”小天狼星抹了把脸，把手上的麦片粥以迅雷不及掩耳之速拍到詹姆脸上，说，“你们家的小精灵可比我家那个小怪物好上不知多少倍。”  
“小精灵？”他想起了多比。  
“家养小精灵，”莉莉说，把蔓越莓司康放到桌上，推到哈利面前，“它们擅长做家务，古老的庄园常常由它们来照料——你们两个，差不多就行了！詹姆！你儿子还在这呢！”  
詹姆讪讪地放下手里不知怎么变多了的麦片坨坨，把它变没了，“我深刻反省自己，莉莉，亲爱的。”  
哈利笑出了声。  
“月亮脸去哪了？”詹姆问，“早上起来就没见他，说好了今天一起过去。”  
“在这，”莱姆斯懒洋洋地说，从厨房门进来，“邓布利多早上临时喊我去作证——并且这已经是快九点了，大懒虫和小懒虫们。”  
“是才九点。”大脚板说，莱姆斯翻了个白眼。  
“情况怎么样？”莉莉问，拉开一把椅子坐在哈利身边，“福吉什么反应？”  
莱姆斯苦笑了一下，“他还是拒绝相信——”  
小天狼星骂骂咧咧地用叉子戳穿了一只司康，仿佛那是虫尾巴的脑袋，他的盘子发出一声哀嚎。  
“——但邓布利多把证据准备得很齐全，没有把他直接交给魔法部真是英明之举，”莱姆斯用手捏了一只点心，“法律司司长和傲罗司司长，我想他们已经相信了——福吉还需要时间。”  
大脚板响亮地哼了句什么，听起来像是‘恶臭官僚主义’  
“我们——”  
“邓布利多觉得你们的事还要往后拖拖，”他嘴里塞着点心，有点含糊不清地说，“他觉得福吉的心理承受能力够呛。”  
莉莉点了点头，轻轻叹了口气。  
“我想去送哈利上学。”她沮丧地说，“没有伪装。”  
2.  
老宅干干净净，事实上，哈利觉得这个地方不能用老宅这个词。  
庄园比较合适。  
它让他想起以前德思礼一家看电影时他偷偷躲在角落里看到的那些画面，波特老宅就像电影里那些古老漂亮的庄园，坐落在山谷中，拥有不小的花园和田野，灰色的英式建筑被花园包围，大约两三层，设计大气而又精致，他能看见阳台扶手雕着秀丽的花纹，有蔷薇顺着墙壁攀援而上，花开得正盛。  
“哇哦。”他说，痛恨自己没能多学点赞美的词汇。  
“像个暴发户，对吧？”詹姆开玩笑说，“那边有个小型的魁地奇球场，咱们安顿好了可以去打一场，不过现在不行。”他笑着说，“我不想被莉莉揪着耳朵怒吼，呃，我是说，你知道，我是个大人，不会做这种一到家就跑去玩的事情。”  
哈利咧嘴笑了。  
他们走进屋子，门厅干干净净，黄铜装饰物闪闪发光，像是每天都有人仔细擦拭，门厅后的走廊两边挂着许多巨大的肖像，注意到他们进来露出了愉快的神色。  
“詹姆詹姆詹姆你这坏孩子。”离他们最近的那幅肖像抱怨道，“十三年了都不回家，我都快被米娅叨叨死了——”  
“我没有叨叨你，弗利。”他旁边的老太太说，她有一双温柔的榛色眼睛，“是你一直在念叨。”她咳了一下，惟妙惟肖地模仿起弗利爷爷的声音，“哦，杰米今天又没来，他不来就算了我懒得看见他那张惹人心烦的脸（詹姆嘴角抽搐了一下），让我看看我的莉兹，还有我的宝贝孙子，可怜可怜老头子连孙子一眼都没——”  
“哦。”她说，眼睛微微瞪大了，“那是我的宝贝孙子吗？”  
哈利的脸有点红，詹姆捏了捏他的肩膀鼓励他。  
“你好，奶奶。”哈利说，因为爷爷奶奶脸上的表情而微笑，“还有爷爷。”  
3.  
他们家的家养小精灵和多比极为相似，长得有点像被剃掉毛的斗牛犬，有一对蝙蝠似的耳朵，眼睛像铜铃一样大，像小男孩们玩的玻璃珠。它手臂细长，裹着干干净净的茶巾。  
并且，同样的有些神经质。  
它出现并看清他们的第一秒就爆发出一阵歇斯底里的激动尖叫。  
“吉吉简直不敢相信！！詹姆主人和莉莉女主人回来了！他们回到波特庄园了！！哦，老主人该多开心啊！”  
“我们很开心——”弗利爷爷从墙上虚弱地说。  
“他们还带来了他们的朋友！！吉吉要去准备房间！主人和女主人中午想吃什么！吉吉都可以做！哦——吉吉太开心了！多么幸福——布莱克先生和卢平先生都还住之前的房间，对吗？吉吉都打扫干净了，随时可以住进去！每个房间吉吉都打扫了！”她停住了，玻璃珠般的淡绿色眼睛盯在哈利身上，“先生您——”  
“他是哈利，”詹姆连忙说，在吉吉继续长篇大论之前打断了她，“我们的儿子，你能——”  
“哈利少爷！”吉吉大喊，尖叫一声，晕倒过去。  
詹姆头疼地按住额角。  
“她总是太激动。”他说，叹了口气，“除此之外还是很可爱的。”  
“家养小精灵。”大脚板总结说。  
哈利深有同感地点点头。  
詹姆摇摇头，“我们去二楼给你挑个房间吧，她会醒过来的，在她失控之前我们得快点搞定。”  
“之后我们可以给壁炉连个飞路网，”莉莉温和地说，“连到莱姆斯家和陋居，这样莱姆斯和你的朋友们就可以过来玩。”  
“这样我可能会长在你们这。”莱姆斯说，“不要太烦我。”  
4.  
过几天罗恩来玩的时候（当然还有赫敏），嘴巴张得比铜铃还大，能塞下一只鬼飞球。  
“梅林的臭袜子！”罗恩眉飞色舞地说，“你能想象要是马尔福看到这些会是什么表情吗？”他美滋滋地打量波特庄园里的家具，“他老是吹嘘他家多么古老多么富有，还老是嘲笑你，啧，我简直等不及他知道这些事的表情了。”  
“我在《二十世纪重要魔法事件》里读到过，波特家族是个非常有历史且富有的家族，你爷爷弗利蒙波特发明了速顺滑发剂让波特家族的财产更加翻倍——”赫敏说，“顺便一提，你二年级喝的催长素就是你祖先发明的。”  
“哇哦。”哈利说，再一次地为赫敏知道的东西感到惊讶，她对他家比他自己知道的还多，“但是——它们怎么会写在《二十世纪重要魔法事件》里——”  
赫敏对他翻了个白眼，“我不敢相信你到现在还没看过，显然，是对救世主波特的家庭介绍。”  
“速顺滑发剂，嗯哼？”罗恩说，目光扫过哈利的头发，“你得来一瓶，哈利。”  
“你的霍格莫德表签过了吗？”赫敏问哈利，“我查了很多——”  
她被哈利的惨叫声打断了。  
“我把表丢在德思礼家了！”  
5.  
“我不想去。”詹姆整个人瘫在椅子里，说，“能找邓布利多再要一张吗？”  
“我想和她聊聊。”  
詹姆深深叹了一口气，“我知道。”他温和地说。  
“我也要去，”小天狼星宣布。  
“不，你不去，”莱姆斯说，“用手指头想想都知道你会过激。”  
“你又不是我妈——”小天狼星说，“我爱去哪就去哪。”  
“那是莉莉的姐姐，你不能就这么傻不愣登冲上去对她——”  
“她还知道她是莉莉的姐姐吗？!”  
“小天!”詹姆喝止了他，对他摇摇头。  
“嗯——其实他们没有那么坏，小天狼星你不必这么激动。”哈利磕磕绊绊地说，觉得不自在极了。  
他可能过分习惯了独自一人，忽然这么多人为他曾经受的一点小委屈而纠结不已，着实让他有些尴尬。  
他的意思是，瞧，伏地魔比他们糟糕多了。  
“罗恩都跟我们说了。”小天狼星挥挥手，“你们二年级的时候他不得不冲到女贞路把你救出来，还有各种各样其他的事——碗橱——”  
“或许你可以去，”莱姆斯若有所思地说，“变成大脚板，一不小心咬坏他几件西装之类的？”  
“莱姆斯——”莉莉说，脸色在想笑和难过之间摇摆不定。  
“我们不会真的对他们怎么样的，我保证。”他说。


	7. People

补充：本篇双胞胎部分有参考原著及直接引用部分，具体可以自行比对，OOC属于我，其他属于罗琳

1.佩妮.伊万斯  
他们到达女贞路时正值傍晚，夕阳西沉，橘红色的光懒散地洒在女贞路的街道上，染红了地面。  
不知道玛姬姨妈是不是已经走了，哈利敲门的时候想，他并不是很希望碰见她。  
从女贞路跑出来也才不到一周，却仿佛隔了有数十年那么久，莉莉和詹姆，小天狼星和莱姆斯，他们的出现使他的这一周仿佛一下塞进了全世界的美好。  
他都快不记得女贞路四号门口这些被他剪得整整齐齐的草堆了。  
小天狼星不耐烦地吠了两声，朝前扑去，被莱姆斯拦住了去路，他压低嗓子说，“你答应好的，莉莉和佩妮说完话之前什么都别干。”  
大脚板吠了一声，心不甘情不愿地趴在了院子里，尾巴蔫蔫地扫来扫去，扬起一小片灰尘。  
门开了。  
“你回来干什么？”一看到他，弗农姨夫就气得脸涨成了紫红色，像个巨大的李子，“我告诉那个傻大个了，你敢回来我掐不死你。”  
大脚板愤怒地咆哮起来。  
詹姆伸手把哈利扯到自己身后，劲大得可怕，弄得哈利踉跄了好几步，莱姆斯扶了他一把才站稳。詹姆表情冰冷地顶到弗农面前，弗农后退了两步，脸逐渐失去颜色，“他回来拿点忘了的东西。”詹姆说，完全控制不住语气里的愤怒。  
“你——你——”他结结巴巴地说，脸色煞白。  
“谁啊，弗农。”佩妮从她丈夫身后探出脸。  
“佩妮——”莉莉轻声说。

“我们完全没有义务抚养你们的臭小子，”弗农说，和佩妮并排坐在他的沙发里，哈利觉得他整个人都缩小了，“拿好他的东西就滚，不要指望我们留你们吃晚饭——”他在詹姆的眼神里逐渐没了声音。  
莉莉搂着哈利，默不作声地坐在女贞路四号干净的沙发上，对面是突然对左手大拇指的指甲起了巨大兴趣的佩妮。  
“我不知道你讨厌我到了这个地步，佩妮。”她说，声音里混杂着难过和愤怒。  
佩妮猛地抬起头。  
哈利不确定自己是不是从那张发愣的脸上读出了一丝难过和后悔的情绪。  
沉默良久。  
“是。”她说。  
莉莉抓住哈利的手一下攥紧了，詹姆愤怒地起身，被莉莉拉住了。  
“我以为我们还是姐妹——”  
佩妮固执地盯着她的双手，没有说话。  
莉莉僵硬地微笑了一下，“好吧，”她说，“事至如此我不应当还抱希望。”  
她抽出魔杖，哈利猜她想干脆念个召唤咒，但犹豫了片刻她又将魔杖放了回去。莉莉松开搂着哈利的手，轻轻推了推他的肩膀，“哈利，去拿你丢的东西。”  
哈利站起身。  
“你不能让我爱他，”佩妮突兀地说，“那个世界夺走了你，你不能让我爱一个我知道很快就会被夺走的孩子。”  
莉莉微微瞪大了眼睛。  
“魔法不会夺走任何事，佩妮。”她冷静说，“只有人才会。”

“看在上帝的份上!你们这群该死的，没有教养的野种!给我回来!为你们做的事付出代价!”哈利在随父母幻影移形前听到了弗农姨夫震耳欲聋的咆哮声，随后他出现在波特庄园的大厅里，小天狼星抱着肚子疯狂大笑。  
“你们干什么了？”哈利问。  
莱姆斯抱着脑袋瘫到沙发上，“他溜到他们的屋子里咬破了他们最好的礼服——把弗农的车轮胎用永久粘贴咒贴到了轮轴上，啃坏他们一个院子里的草，给他们的水管施了变形咒，这都没什么，”他叹了一口气，“但你不应该给那孩子变条猪尾巴。”  
“什么？”  
“那孩子，胖得像只小猪的那个——你不觉得，”小天狼星笑得喘不过气来，“他适合极了吗？”  
“可那只是个孩子，小天狼星，而且你违反了法律。”  
“去他的魔法部，”小天狼星干脆地说，“谁欺负我教子我我欺负谁，我才不管他几岁呢。而且，”他说，“在水管和车子上做文章的是你，别想赖给我。”  
莱姆斯咧嘴笑了。  
“我是你们的良心，”莱姆斯一本正经地说，“给点面子。”  
莉莉靠在詹姆身上，也忍不住露出一丝笑意。  
可怜的达力，哈利想，他又得去趟伦敦了。  
2.德拉科马尔福  
“今天有什么课？”罗恩嘴里塞着鸡肉，含糊不清地问，“没有魔药课吧？”  
“没有，上午是占卜，还有——”  
“我是眼花了吗？”罗恩问，“我好像看见你课表上写着，九点，占卜课，九点麻瓜研究。还有——九点？算数占卜。是他们疯了还是我疯了？”  
“谁都没疯，”赫敏合上课程表，“还有变形，下午有海格的课——你们最好快点吃——”  
“老天，那是谁的包裹？”纳威隆巴顿问，指着天上由三只猫头鹰一齐驮着的大包裹，哈利抬起头，认出其中两只分别是小天狼星和詹姆新买的猫头鹰。  
“梅林。”  
猫头鹰们咣当一声把包裹丢在他面前，掀翻了几个盘子，三明治飞出去恰好砸中了路过的高尔的脑袋。  
“这才开学第一天。”哈利难以置信地说，把包裹从一堆汤汤水水里面拯救出来，赫敏好心地给了它一个清理一新。  
“粉丝来信吗？波特？让我们看看你都收到了什么，比如说，龙粪？”马尔福大声说，几个斯莱特林哄笑起来。  
罗恩看了他们一眼，“打开它，哈利。”他得意地说，“让他们看看。”  
“我猜大概就是吃的，尖头叉子老是抱怨我太瘦了。”他动手解开包裹，一堆各式各样的点心露出来，还有一张‘多吃点’的字条，字条上有泥糊糊的鹿的蹄印和狗的脚印。  
“看你笑的，”马尔福说，“这是你一生收到的最好的礼物，是不是，波特？”  
他走了，哈利好笑地看着他的背影。  
“现在他再怎么拿这点说，我都不会生气了。”  
他抬头，恰好看见莱姆斯对他摆出一个鬼脸。  
3.西弗勒斯斯内普  
“听说有人在这附近看见了布莱克，”西莫兴奋地说，“是巫师看见的，就在霍格莫德附近，他们叫了魔法部，但傲罗赶到的时候他已经不见了。”  
哈利和罗恩赫敏交换了一个眼神。  
罗恩注意到马尔福在一旁留意地注视着他们，便问道，“怎么啦？马尔福？还有什么东西要剥皮吗？”  
马尔福眼里闪着恶毒的光，他目不转睛地盯着哈利，从桌子那头探过身来。  
“你想一个人抓住布莱克吗，波特？”  
哈利差点笑出声来，“不。”他说，“我抓他干什么。”  
“如果我是你，我会去的——”马尔福薄薄的嘴唇拧成一个狞笑。  
哈利扬高了眉毛。  
“那你就去吧。”他不客气地说，抬起头，恰好碰见斯内普那双黑洞一样的眼睛。  
他避开他，匆匆走向教室后方。

“你觉不觉得这节课，斯内普格外——我不想说温和，他对纳威还是很过分。”罗恩凑近哈利的耳朵小声说，“你有没有发现他一节课都没找过你麻烦。”  
“是啊。”哈利说，好奇地看着那个黑色的身影。  
4.打包  
莱姆斯卢平还是没能阻止大脚板跟到霍格沃茨，他看着眼前摇着尾巴的大黑狗，感到一阵头疼。  
“不行，”莱姆斯说，“狗就算了，我不养鹿。”他告诉跃跃欲试的詹姆波特，“而且霍格沃茨一般不允许家长过去。”  
“我不是去看哈利，”詹姆信誓旦旦地说，“我是看你去，我担心莱米的工作环境，真的，你相信我。”  
最后不知怎么得，他把那三个人一齐打包带到了他的办公室里。  
5.双胞胎  
弗雷德和乔治一脸可怕的表情凑到他面前的时候，哈利正在琢磨他的变形课作业。  
“什么？”他问。  
“你说，”乔治捅捅弗雷德。  
“我不——你说!”  
乔治从口袋里掏出一张羊皮纸，一脸神秘兮兮地问他，“你知道这是什么吗？”  
“呃，”哈利看了一眼，犹豫了一下，“一张破羊皮纸？”  
“他说一张破羊皮纸!”弗雷德捂住胸口，闭上眼，一副心痛的样子，“他居然说是破羊皮纸。”  
哈利笑了，“所以这是什么？”  
“这是我们成功的秘诀，”乔治压低嗓子说，珍爱地拍着这张羊皮纸。  
“是这样的，哈利。”弗雷德说，“我们一年级的时候，天真无邪——啊哈，你别笑，比我们现在要天真无邪，那会我们跟费尔奇闹了点矛盾。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“说重点。”乔治拍拍弗雷德的肩膀。  
“好，我们在走廊放了一个大粪蛋——”  
“出于某种我们不能理解的原因——他非常生气。”  
“于是他把我们拉进来他的办公室，开始用惯常的那一套威胁我们——”  
“——关禁闭——”  
“——开膛破肚——”  
“——而我们忍不住瞄上了他的一只抽屉，你要知道——”  
“——那上面写着‘没收物品，高度危险’——”  
哈利咧嘴笑了，“你别告诉我——”  
“嘿，换了你你会怎么做？”弗雷德说，“乔治又扔了一个大粪蛋转移他的注意力，我打开抽屉，抓到了——这个。”  
“它没有他说的那么糟糕，”乔治说，“我们估计费尔奇从来没弄明白怎么用它。”  
“那你们？”  
双胞胎得意地一笑，“这可是个宝贝。”  
乔治拔出魔杖，敲了敲羊皮纸，说道，“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”  
细细的墨水线条像藤蔓一般那样从方才魔杖碰触的地方生长出来，盘旋交错，占据了整片羊皮纸，顶上出现了绿色的花体大字，哈利扬高了眉毛。  
月亮脸，虫尾巴，大脚板和尖头叉子  
专为魔法恶作剧制造者提供帮助的诸位先生  
隆重推出  
活点地图  
他仔细端详着羊皮纸，发现它是一张完整的霍格沃茨地图，上面还有许多小点在不停移动，每个小点上都用极小的字做了标记——邓布利多教授在他的办公室里踱步，费尔奇在一个走廊里，面前是几个学生——为他们祈祷……  
“我们想说的是，这里。”乔治哗啦哗啦地翻着羊皮纸，给他指出了一个屋子。  
哈利看了看，瞬间了然了，他抬起头，努力憋住笑容，“怎么了？”  
弗雷德和乔治一齐瞪大了眼睛。  
“詹姆和莉莉还有小天狼星在莱姆斯的屋子里，这有哪里奇怪吗？”  
他为弗雷德和乔治脸上的表情笑出了声，“伙计。”他说，“没问题，我早就知道了，你们要去看看吗？尖头叉子大脚板还有月亮脸肯定会喜欢你们的。”  
哇哦，他想，弗雷德和乔治的这个表情估计一辈子都难再看见一次了。


	8. Peace

1.  
霍格沃茨的学生们这一天晚上过得鸡飞狗跳，说实话，一整天都挺鸡飞狗跳的。  
“你敢相信吗？”纳威去上课的途中，路过一群格兰芬多的五年级生，有人在大声嚷嚷，“麦格教授！免了我们所有人的作业！免了！不用写！”  
“而且我发誓我听到她在哼歌——”  
纳威在脑子里想象了一下那位总是抿着嘴，发髻绾得紧紧的教授在教室里肆无忌惮哼歌的样子，忍不住打了一个哆嗦，快步走远了，害怕听到更多奇怪的故事。  
然而古怪的事发生个不停。  
魔药课上斯内普的心情极度恶劣，脸色比锅底还黑，喷嚏打个不停，并且每打一次鼻子里就喷出一朵白色小花，他走到纳威面前时，纳威当着他的面手一抖把整罐火蜥蜴血倒进魔药里，魔药噗的一声化为浓烟扑上了纳威和斯内普的脸，散去之后，斯内普原本蜡黄的脸变成了真正意义上的黑脸。  
哈利嘎吱一声笑出了声。  
“隆巴顿先生，扣二十分，”斯内普咬着牙说，“外加一个月禁闭，去扫厕所，零分。”  
“波特先生，”他咬牙切齿地说，“扣五十分，因为你嘲笑和挑衅老师。”  
“他在报复，”纳威听见哈利小声对罗恩和赫敏说，“尖头叉子肯定搞事了。”  
纳威一头雾水。  
晚餐后才是真正混乱的开始。  
纳威打扫二楼厕所的时候，恰好看见哈利领着韦斯莱双胞胎从他们身边匆匆经过。  
“嘿，哈利。”他叫住他们，“你们干嘛去？”  
“见英雄。”弗雷德——或是乔治一本正经地说。  
“呃，去找卢平教授。”哈利解释说，“你还好吗？”  
“还好，”纳威恹恹地说，“就是水有点多，”他转头望了眼歇斯底里的桃金娘，“好在我不用提醒女生出来，那才是噩梦。”  
“是啊——”哈利同情地说。  
一阵急促的蹄声从走廊的一端传过来，哈利脸上露出古怪的表情转过头去，纳威困惑地扒着门框伸出头，看见一只大得吓人的黑狗和一只健壮的牡鹿——古怪透顶的搭配——从走廊的那一端飞奔而来。  
“尖头叉子。”哈利呆呆地说。  
2.  
小天狼星布莱克无罪的判定，詹姆和莉莉从死亡里重新回归的炸弹在万圣节那天早上炸翻了整个巫师界。  
彼得佩迪鲁被判阿兹卡班终身监禁，没过多久就死去了，那天那三个男人一人开了一瓶酒，喝了一整晚，没人说话。  
哈利彻底从德思礼家搬出来，正式住进老家的房子里，头一回过了个真真正正的圆满的圣诞节——也许过分圆满了，他家里的四个大人似乎打算用十几年份的圣诞礼物一口气把他整个人埋住。  
四年级他的名字从火焰杯里被喷了出来，莉莉和詹姆听到消息之后放下手里的东西就杀到霍格沃茨对着巴蒂克劳奇劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，拒绝让哈利涉险。  
伏地魔归来，塞德里克死去的那天晚上，莉莉抱着哈利抱了很久，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，他没有喝无梦药水，但依旧睡得很沉。  
凤凰社将波特老宅作为了总部，暑假里总有人来来往往，他们很小心，但孩子们依旧了解了不少事情，掠夺者们夜晚也时常会出去，回来时总是一脸疲惫，但他们无时无刻不把人逗得哈哈大笑。  
五年级新的黑魔法防御术老师活像只巨大的粉色癞蛤蟆，她对待哈利极其苛刻，詹姆和小天狼星背着哈利悄悄给她寄了封信，信上施了效果绝佳的恶作剧咒语，那一天霍格沃茨都沸腾了。  
詹姆还发现了哈利对拉文克劳那个漂亮的汉族女孩秋张的爱慕之情。  
“其实我更喜欢金妮，”他写信说，“不过，既然喜欢的话，干嘛不去邀请她呢？”  
他给他支了一堆招，他隐隐约约觉得不靠谱，后来他发现了悄悄塞在角落里莉莉的信，她告诉他，如果他想追女孩子，千万别信詹姆支的任何一招，他糟透了。  
魔法史课上他梦见小天狼星被抓去了某个地方，梦里伏地魔说这是魔法部的神秘事务司。  
联系不上任何人的慌乱之下，他冲去了魔法部，和DA的人一起同一打食死徒战斗。那晚他得知了语言。  
詹姆抱着他，坚定地告诉他说，他们会陪着他一起。  
“直到永远。”  
003  
莱姆斯卢平的婚礼上小天狼星布莱克揪着他要求他喊他叔叔，被终于忍不住的月亮脸一脚踹出去好远，躺在地上唧唧歪歪。  
“你是最后一个没结婚的啦。”詹姆嘲笑他说，“我看等哈利结婚了你也不一定能结婚。”  
004  
他们都活到寿终正寝，一世安宁。


End file.
